The Life Of a Fluffy Foal
by ZiraIsFluffy11
Summary: This story is from the fluffy's point of view, about how it is mistreated even with a caring family. No one really knows if they are actually making it up but these foals mean what they say. May contain violence.


**CHAPTER 1:**

It's a sunny day. You open your eyes and see a human standing over you. "Wah mummeh do?" you ask the human. It laughs at you. "I'm not your mummy. I'm the vet." She looks a bit mean. You decide to jump off the table, because you saw the Herd Leader over in a thing that looks like a sorry box. He looks up and sees you. "Sunshine! Weada stuh! Dowen geh stuh hewe!" he tries to warn you. Too late. The human lady picks you up and drops you on a table. You squirm and squirm but she won't let go. You realized you really have to go so you go. The lady drops you hard on the floor. "Why mumma give owwies? Nu wike owwies!" you scream. You know you look pathetic but who cares. The herd leader, whose name is Fluff Head, bangs against his cage really hard. You run to his cage and unlock its door. Thanking you, Fluff Head runs out with you. You have no time to save the other ponies. You can hear the humans screaming insults at you but you keep running. Fluff Head trips over a wire and smashes his face into the ground. "You bah hooman! Why twip owa fwien?" you wail. All the humans are coming. They looks scary. You drag Fluff along and you try to open the door. You've heard that feral fluffies live outside and you squeal out "EEEEEEEEEE!" the sound is repeated and the door is smashed open. It is your cousin Flick and you run outside. But you get caught by a human hand. He is holding a big pointy stick and it looks scary. You wet yourself and wriggle as much as you can. "I am giving you a shot." He threatens. You wail and sob. "Nu wikes owwies! Pwease nu beat wid sowwy stick!" but the man sticks it into you anyway. "This ought to put it to sleep, if not…" he laughs. You remember mummy had gone through this but you were taken away. You feel pain in your special part. "Owwies! Speshal wump feew bad!" you squeak. Completely ignoring your squeaks, the human puts you in a cage. "This is the going home cage." He said. He gives the cage to another man, who looks inside. He looks nicer than that other bad human. You trust him and let him cuddle you. He squishes you a bit but is a joke. You feel so thirsty. "Fwuffy ih thirsy!" you say. He gives you a drink of fresh water. Then he gives you a cookie. You know you might upset him if you go on his hand and you say "Fwuffy nee go speshal box! Nee weal bad!" he looks at you and puts you in a special box. There you go all you like. "I'm going to adopt you." He smiles. This is a nice human.

Later you see that your human friend is not there yet. Some other human picks you up. It is a nice looking lady and you let her tickle you. "Ok fluffy be brave it is time for your shot to keep you healthy." she says. "It owwies? Nu wan owwies! Nu nice! Pwease make nu huwt!" you beg. She agrees to and soon you feel no pain.

**CHAPTER 2:**

You get home that day with your new daddy. You look and see daddy has a daddy too. He looks and you and stares. He doesn't seem to like you. But Daddy's mummy likes you. She tickles you and you like her. "Can fwuffy geh sketties? Fwuffy hunwy!" you chirp. Grandmummy agrees to and she gets you some sketties. Daddy makes a bed for you. Since you are so tired you fall asleep straight away. The next morning, Daddy goes to work and then you are left home with Grand Daddy and Grand Mummy. Grand daddy doesn't like you. He picks up a stick and slaps you on your behind part. "Why daddy huwt fwuffy on wude pawt? Nu feews nice!" you panic. Grand daddy doesn't care and shoves you into a box. "Sowwy! Fwuffy nu wan gu in sowwy box! Dih nutting bad!" you sob. Grand mummy hears you and runs over. "What's all the fuss?" she asks grand daddy. Grand daddy and mummy argue. Then grand mummy let me out of the box and I hugged her.

(please note this is now going to be from the fluffy's point of view). You wake up the next morning feeling tired. But you remember that grand daddy doesn't like you so you stay away from him. At about lunch, daddy comes home. You run around to him and hug his knees. Well his ankles. You are the size of a frog. "Daddeh, gwan daddeh huwt fwuffy! Gwan daddy hit wude part!" you complain. Daddy looks at grand daddy. He realizes you are telling the truth. Grand mummy can't help feeling sorry for you. "I guess this is why it is called Fluffy Abuse." Daddy sighs...

_To be continued..._


End file.
